


Playing With Fire

by magisterpavus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Bounty Hunters, Dirty Talk, Fuck Or Die, Gags, M/M, Magic-Users, Monsters, Topping from the Bottom, Witcher Shiro, a classic trope, bc essentially that's what witchers are but their bounties are for, but like hot monsters, succubus keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: A work-weary witcher named Shiro decides to finish a monster contract a little differently...but he may have bitten off more than he can chew with this succubus.





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Kricket! Thank you for such a fun prompt, I not so secretly adore the Witcher universe and am always happy to return to it. Also, y'know, Sheith. Always.
> 
> In case you're curious, [this](https://www.tablety.pl/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/sukkub-560x323.jpg) and [this](https://scontent-sin6-2.cdninstagram.com/vp/6d9aa401576d1fff53bfc5785caa527e/5DB7ECE1/t51.2885-15/e15/11372282_883290841733607_1241202382_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-sin6-2.cdninstagram.com&ig_cache_key=MTAwMTE0NjQzMzE1NDA0NTk0Mg%3D%3D.2) is what Witcher versions of succubi look like - much like Dragon Age desire demons, there are no male (or nb) succubi in the games bc they're cowards, but there are in my heart....and this fic
> 
> [follow me on twitter @saltyshiro for more shenanigans!](https://twitter.com/saltyshiro)

The succubus lies chained in a dark corner of the silent bedroom, right where they said Shiro would find him. 

Even from the doorway, Shiro can hear his labored breaths, then the harsh thuds of his hooves against the floorboards as he scrambles away from the approaching witcher. Shiro hasn’t decided what to do with him yet – the reports on this succubus are inconsistent. He’s killed plenty of Temple Guard, but then again, Shiro isn’t fond of them, either. They’re too much like Witch Hunters for his liking.

Succubi are very...unique monsters. They aren’t motivated by innate violence, vengeance, or power. Their only motivator is their insatiable lust, which leads them to slip into human cities like Novigrad and start causing varying degrees of sexual chaos. The issue is not that succubi are vicious in their advances – they’re usually not. No, the issue is that they are  _ relentless, _ and plenty of people have been driven to madness or even death in the process. 

Still, Shiro draws his silver sword, letting the blade catch the light as he walks closer. Violet eyes glare at him from the shadows, and the succubus hisses. Shiro clicks his tongue. “You’ve really gotten yourself into trouble, huh? Wanna explain to me why those guards are dead?”

The succubus’s breath quickens. “No,” he says. 

Shiro pauses. “No?” he repeats, disbelieving. “So, you’re saying you  _ want _ me to bring your head to the angry man downstairs?”

Shiro takes a step closer and all the breath leaves his body. The succubus is male, rare in and of itself, but he’s also beautiful. Shiro didn’t expect him not to be, but seeing it is...different. His hair is sleek and black, framing a lovely face with glowing violet eyes, dark brows, and parted lips. 

His curling horns are short, black, and shining. His chest is bare, save for the golden collar jewelry around his neck and the ugly chains binding him. His skin is a warm olive tone, painted with swirling red tattoos in esoteric circles and spirals. His only garment is a red cloth draped loose around his squirming hips and upper thighs, where skin turns to dark fur, his tufted lion tail flicking anxiously and goat legs kicking out when Shiro takes another step. But, Shiro realizes, he’s not trying to get away.

“Of course that’s not what I want,  _ witcher,”  _ the succubus growls, showing its sharp little fangs. “I thought you were supposed to be... _ mm _ ...knowledgeable about my kind.”

Shiro’s eyes widen. This succubus is  _ mean,  _ but only because he’s also desperate. “You’re hungry,” he whispers. “Have they been starving you?”

The succubus bares its teeth. “No, they’ve been fucking me daily,” he retorts. “What do you think, witcher?” Even as he says it though, his gaze rakes over Shiro, and his eyes fall half-lidded, like he enjoys what he sees. 

Shiro clears his throat and kneels down, just out of reach. “Listen,” he says, “I don’t think you’re a murderer like the man paying me for you claims.”

“Oh, a witcher with a conscience,” the succubus mutters. 

“I think you might be persuaded to leave this city without any beheadings,” Shiro continues. “Am I right?”

The succubus falters, squinting at him in suspicion. For a succubus, he’s not very good at the seductive act – he must be a young one (under a century old), which makes Shiro all the more loathe to kill him. “Maybe,” the succubus hedges. “Why? What are you offering?”

Shiro sheathes his sword and opens his arms. “Myself.” The succubus stares, shocked at first, then ravenous. “I’m not human, you won’t kill me when you feed. But you must promise not to go after any humans here again –”

“I promise, I promise,” the succubus babbles in a rush, pupils dilated and body straining towards him against the chains. “Please. Please. I’ll do anything,  _ anything  _ you want, it will feel so good –”

_ “Hush,” _ Shiro interrupts, glancing towards the closed door and putting a finger over his lips. “Remember, I’m supposed to be killing you.” The succubus closes his mouth, staring at Shiro with imploring violet eyes. Slowly, Shiro rises to his feet, unbuckling his scabbards and belt, then shrugging off his heavy mail jacket. “What’s your name?”

The succubus blinks, as if in a daze. “My...Keith. I’m Keith.”

“Sorry, _ Keith?”  _ Shiro thinks he may have found the strangest succubus in the Four Kingdoms. “Uh, okay. I’m Shiro.”

“Stop talking, Shiro,” Keith groans, and flops dramatically onto his back, legs splayed, and –  _ ah.  _ Maybe he isn’t an expert seductress, but his method of blunt exposure also works just fine for Shiro. His squirming soon dislodges the red cloth almost completely, and when Shiro kneels down to untie the rest of it, the succubus keens softly before turning his head into his own shoulder, remembering he’s meant to stay quiet. 

Shiro decides to make this task easier for him. He yanks off the red cloth, exposing the creature’s hard, flushed cock and wet hole in one fell swoop. Keith arches up off the floorboards, then again when Shiro leans over him to gag him with the cloth, looping it around his horns and tying it at the back of his head. He’s careful not to let his fingers near Keith’s teeth – succubus bites are nasty business. The succubus’s eyes widen with a hint of panic as his mouth is filled, and Shiro pauses. 

“Alright?” he asks, aiming for a gentle tone, but his voice comes out rough because his dick is straining under his leathers, so hard it almost hurts, and all this just from looking. Keith blinks, then nods, his pink lips shiny around the red cloth stuffed into his mouth, tiny fangs peeking out. “If you need me to stop, smack me with your tail or something,” Shiro adds. Keith makes an indignant sound, and though his goat legs are hobbled with thick rope, he bucks up, knocking Shiro off-balance and directly on top of him.

Shiro’s first instinct is to attack, but the move wasn’t a ploy by the succubus – he’s just desperate for a fuck, and makes little whimpery sounds behind the gag as his nipples rub against the leather straps over Shiro’s tunic. Shiro takes a deep breath, the succubus shuddering and then stilling when Shiro draws his remaining weapon, a dagger, and cuts through the rope on the succubus’s furred ankles. He unwinds the chain from around Keith’s chest, but keeps his wrists bound – at least he isn’t thinking entirely with his cock, here. 

(That’s what he tells himself, anyway.)

As soon as Keith’s legs are free, he tries to wrap them around Shiro’s waist, pull him in, closer to his snapping teeth. Shiro growls out a warning and shoves his legs down so hard that hooves strike the floor as loud as clashing blades. “We do this my way or we don’t do this at all,” Shiro tells him, looking meaningfully at his silver sword, still within reach. “No noise, and no biting. Understood?”

Keith nods frantically and spreads his legs wider. Mollified, Shiro unlaces his leathers, and absolutely does not preen at the ragged moan the succubus lets out when his cock bounces free, nearly smacking Keith’s trembling, toned stomach. 

He hesitates a moment more, only because the situation feels strange – and it _ is _ strange, of course, considering witchers typically don’t fuck monsters before killing them (or if they do, they don’t blab about it) – but what makes Shiro pause is the fact that he’s used to kissing before fucking. Even in brothels, there’s at least some, ah, heavy petting beforehand. 

Foreplay is a very serious and important step, but succubi aren’t really known for slow burn. This one is glowering at him and kicking his legs harder, so noisily against the floor that Shiro worries the humans downstairs will come up to investigate. 

_ “Quiet,”  _ Shiro hisses, and grabs Keith’s cock, hoping that will calm him a little. It has the exact opposite effect, and the chains rattle furiously as Keith writhes, panting around the cloth with his twitching cock squeezed hard in the witcher’s armored fist. He doesn’t seem to care about the pinch of metal; it might even be spurring him on. Succubi are kinky bastards, seems this one’s no different.

Shiro has half a mind to remove his left gauntlet, but Keith looks slightly confused when he keeps the right on. Shiro doesn’t bother explaining. He’s not here to talk. All confusion fizzles away as Shiro shuffles back, lines up his cock to Keith’s gaping, shiny hole, and presses in. At least there’s no need to worry about preparation, though admittedly Shiro kind of likes that step. 

He needs to stop mourning the lack of foreplay and start fucking the succubus – his body is already doing it, his brain is just slow to catch up. Shiro thrusts into him in sharp, short strokes that would shove Keith’s lower body across the floor if Shiro wasn’t holding tight to his slim waist as the succubus’s body grips his cock even tighter in silk-slick heat. He keeps the succubus where he wants him, and Keith’s head falls back in easy surrender, no longer fighting the gag or the chains, but rolling his hips up into Shiro’s thrusts, pretty and pliant. 

Shiro can’t help himself from touching and kissing the succubus’s presented body, trailing his tongue over hard nipples and digging his teeth in until Keith moans loud enough to be heard around the gag. Shiro bites him harder, sure his feline eyes flash gold when Keith convulses around him, cock already spilling over his belly in milk-white splatters. It doesn’t slow either of them down, though – a succubus can climax a supposedly infinite amount of times. A witcher, however, cannot.

Then Shiro makes the mistake of putting his neck too close to Keith’s mouth. He just wants to taste Keith’s skin, to suck bruises into the sweet curve of his throat that might outlast the other marks his future victims leave there, if only for a short while. But apparently Keith wants a taste, too, because the succubus surges up, clever tongue shoving the gag far enough back in his mouth for Keith’s fangs to sink into Shiro’s flesh in a quick, stinging bite that immediately spreads as a dangerous, glorious, tingling warmth through his whole body.

Shiro rips away with a snarl, cock still buried deep, and presses a hand to his bleeding neck with slowly dawning horror.

Keith stares up at him, dazed, lean chest heaving. Shiro hisses against the heat building in his gut, succubus venom settling deep, right where Keith wants him. His cock swells to the point of pain inside of Keith, his balls heavier than before, and Shiro wraps his right hand around Keith’s bruised neck, digging his thumb in until the succubus whines, eyes rolling back. 

“I said  _ no biting,”  _ Shiro growls, squeezing his throat tighter because it makes the succubus tighten and spasm around his cock. “You  _ want  _ me to kill you? Is that it? Bet you wouldn’t even care as long as you got fucked, first.”

Keith makes strangled noises behind the gag, thrashing and kicking out his hooves again, but his cock is still hard, and he’s still wet, so fucking wet. He shakes his head, and Shiro can tell he’s saying a word around the cloth, and the word is  _ sorry,  _ and also  _ please, _ and also  _ fucking fuck me, witcher. _

On the latter count, Shiro doesn’t think he could stop if he tried. Succubus venom is unlike other monster venoms – basilisk, archespore, and arachas venom, for example, are meant to kill the victim in various horrific ways. Succubus venom, however, floods the system with nothing short of unstoppable liquid lust. A common side effect is death, considering the human body was not made to fuck for hours and hours on end.

But Shiro is no human.

He releases Keith’s throat and rips the gag away, his blood pounding in his ears and vision darkening at the edges like it does during a good fight. Adrenaline thrums through him, a fire stoked higher and higher as his hips slap against Keith’s ass, each thrust as delicious as it is unfulfilling – the need for more is overwhelming. 

Shiro’s expression must be violent, because Keith gasps out a babbled apology as soon as his mouth is free, “Didn’t mean to,  _ nngh, fuck, yes, right there, _ I promise, I couldn’t help it –”

_ “Shut up,” _ Shiro groans, burying his face into Keith’s neck and biting him back, until his teeth break skin. Keith, rather than shut up, howls his pleasure to the entire town. Shiro no longer cares at all. “Slut,” Shiro coos against his pointed ear, then grabs Keith by the horns, wrenching his head back, bending his lithe body nearly in two and fucking him all twisted up like that, laughing low and wicked at the tiny, breathy, pitchy moans Keith manages to make, each one sounding punched out of him. 

Shiro comes to the succubus’s strained noises, briefly blacking out as his cock pumps through it, and when he can see and feel again, he’s as hard as before, maybe harder, and Keith has come again, peering up at him glassy-eyed.

“Should’ve just fucked witchers,” Keith chuckles, head lolling back onto the floor when Shiro lets him down, loosening the chains that hold his arms. 

“Yeah, if you like playing with fire,” Shiro grunts, stroking Keith’s messy cock, squeezing his ass, touching him all over. His hands slip in sweat and cum, his nails dig in for sharp purchase. He can’t stop. He’s never going to stop.

Keith shivers under him, but not with fear – with laughter. “I do,” he retorts, and slips out of his manacles in a moment, hurling Shiro onto his back with startling brute force and a ribbon of burning flames that sears across Shiro’s front, smoldering over his tunic. 

The succubus straddles him in a clatter of hooves, grinning and bouncing on his cock, tail lashing wildly. Shiro bucks up, clawing at the succubus’s skin and dragging him down for a filthy kiss which Keith hungrily returns.

Shiro grabs a horn and yanks him back down again, and Keith stares at him, pupils dilated and red mouth hanging open, a string of spit still connecting their lips. “Cute trick,” Shiro huffs, “but if it came to a real fight, I would win.”

“Confident,” Keith murmurs, “or arrogant?” His black claws scratch across Shiro’s ribs, tracing the scars there, then up and over his chest, circling around each nipple. “I don’t think you’re going to kill me, witcher. I know this city better than you – and I make a better ally than enemy.”

Shiro fucks up into him hard enough for Keith to stop talking, and holds the succubus there, impaled fully. The thought of Keith impaled on his silver sword instead is dissonant and disturbing – yeah, there’s a reason witchers don’t fuck monsters they’re meant to kill. This monster may have killed men, but he’s too soft and pretty and clever to cut up. That could be the venom talking, but Shiro knows it’s not.

“Let me guess,” Shiro drawls, “you’re expecting _ this,” _ he thrusts up, “in return for showing me just how well you know this city?”

Keith holds him down, forces them into a slow, rolling pace that has Shiro’s cock jerking into climax again, almost sore, not even close to satiated. “Well,” Keith muses, “the idea of running to a silver fox of a witcher instead of scouring the town for human lowlifes and repressed holy men does have its appeal...”

Shiro splutters. “Silver _ what now?” _

Keith kisses him again. “Maybe silver wolf is more fitting,” he adds, tapping Shiro’s witcher medallion around his neck – School of the Wolf. The poor silver wolf head is vibrating madly, as it’s meant to do in the presence of monsters. Shiro is quite aware of this one’s presence, thanks.

Keith starts jacking himself off and Shiro thinks he might come again when the door flies open and the man who gave Shiro this contract – Shiro thinks his name starts with a D, or maybe a B, who knows – stares at the scene aghast, an axe lifted. 

“Oh, sod off,” Keith exclaims, and blasts D.B. with a fireball mid-bounce. Keith may be a young succubus, but he’s also a very powerful one – the man loses the axe and his life.

Shiro comes and groans, “You owe me two hundred gold.”

“I was only worth two hundred?” Keith demands. “Damn.”

“I would pay more,” Shiro offers, and nods to the open door and the approaching shouts of more men. “But you still owe me and – we should leave.”

“Ah,” Keith pants. “Right.” He leaps off of Shiro’s dick and Shiro stares at the ceiling, winded. Keith offers him a hand and Shiro limps upright, rubbing his bitten neck ruefully, succubus venom still alive and well in him. Keith winces. “I really am sorry about that...Shiro.”

“Just couldn’t control yourself, huh?” Shiro tucks his dick back into his leathers – it’s no small feat, and judging by Keith’s side-eye, he’s not hiding much of anything. Shiro grits his teeth. “I have a room at the Kingfisher. Help me deal with this lot, get me my gold, and I’ll make sure you never go hungry again.”

Keith smiles at him, all teeth. “We have a deal, witcher,” he agrees, and presses an oddly chaste kiss to his cheek before hurling another fireball down the stairs.


End file.
